High School Reunion
by Based Other
Summary: When Wawankwa High's Class of 2015 Reunion happens, a murder occurs! Who is the murderer? Who did they kill? And why? -One Shot-


**Hey-Hey! I decided to do a one-shot! This a SERIOUS fanfic. Not funny, like Total Drama Horror. Anyway, when the Total Drama Island characters have a high school renuion, and someone is killed. But, they don't know who is, due to the absent of some people...And, who is the murderer? And why did they kill this person? (Briefly based on a episode of Pysch.)**

Courtney squealed as she ran into the gym of her high school. It has been 5 years since she has been to Wawankwa High. In that time, she has gone to college for three years. She has been a lawyer for two.

As Courtney stepped into the gym, she awed at the beauty of it. It was decorated as a polar theme. White glaciers hung from the ceiling, a stage with giant polarbear plushies had been set up. Someone even set the thermostat low. She looked at her watch. "Only 5 hours till I see all of them..." She said aloud. She decided to go to her office to get ready.

In her office Duncan and Geoff were playing around with her stuff. "Duncan! Why are you here?" She yelled. "Umm, so I can see my princess? I do this everyday, ya know." Duncan explained. "Geoff! Why are you here?" Courtney asked. "Cause you invited me..." Geoff replied. Courtney face palmed. "Sorry guys! I have just been so stressed with the high school reunion. I can't wait to see everyone!" She explained. "Anyways, go get ready! The reunion is in 5 hours, and I have to get ready, do some paper work, AND order the food!" Courtney yelled. "Go, go, go!" She screamed at the boys. The boys ran out and Courtney sighed. "Typical boys..."

Courtney had just finished her paper work, which had taken her two hours. She also ordered a large amount of food. She had 3 hours to get ready. She sighed in satisfaction.

Courtney walked to a local spa/and nail salon. She smiled as she entered the door. Then her smile dropped. "Heather?! When did you start working here?" Courtney gasped. "Since I needed to repay my daddy for all the stuff I bought for the reunion!" Heather scoffed, she was currently sitting on a chair, reading a magazine. Courtney rolled her eyes. A kind old woman came up to Courtney. "Hello! Welcome! I'm here to assist you!" The woman smiled. Courtney also smiled, a devious smile. "Actually, thank you for the offer! But I'd rather have that girl, over there!" Courtney smirked, pointing at Heather.

"So what exactly do you want done?" Heather asked Courtney as she got all her supplies ready. "I want a yellow theme." Courtney simply said, reading a magazine about the famous model. Lindsay Mime. "Hey, do you think Lindsay will come to the reunion?" Courtney asked Heather as she read the magazine. "I doubt it. That dimwit most likely doesn't even know where to find our high school." Heather sighed. "Well it says she is taking a vacation in Toronto." Courtney muttered. After Heather was done, Courtney had her hair put into wavy side ponytail, and her bangs pinned up. Courtney looked at her watch. Only an hour left...

Courtney had just finished putting her dress and makeup on. She had beautiful yellow nails, with silver glitter on them. She had yellow eye shadow. Her dress was a yellow baby doll, no sleeves. It had gold jewls on the middle of it, and gold jewls on the straps. She wore yellow heels, with criss cross straps. On the straps were silver jewls. Courtney admired her self. Just then, she relaized the time! She looked at her watch. Five minutes, or she'll be late!

Courtney arrived at the school with a minute to spare. She spotted Chris. "Hey Chris, I'm here to sign in!" She huffed, out of breath. Chris handed her a paper and a pencil. On the list, she could see that 12 people were missing...Izzy, Bridgette, Lili, Lily, Dane, Tan, Rebbeca, Lennasa, Hir, Fern, Jessica, and Angel. (I had to make up some names, because the original Total Drama contestants would not make up a senior class!) Courtney put her name down and walked away from Chris.

She spotted Duncan wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt with jeans. "Wow, you look smoking hot, princess!" Duncan said, as Courtney made her way towards him. "Thanks." She replied, blushing. "I'm going to need you to get the food. It's in the cafeteria. Remember, right next to the gym?" Courtney asked. Duncan shook his head. "No-can-do, princess. I'm handing out ballots for the reunion king and queen!" Duncan replied, and resumed passing out ballots. _Guess I'll do it myself..._

Courtney walked to the cafeteria. As she did, she heard some arguing. It seemed to be going on above her. She could tell there were three people.

Person 1: Too late! You're not supposed to be here!

Person 2: Shut up! I don't care if I'm not supposed to come.

Person 3: That's it! Let's kill!

After that, Courtney heard a scream. She saw someone fall. That's it! They were talking from the roof! The person kept on falling. Courtney looked out the window and screamed. The person was on the ground, laying in the grass. She saw they were wearing a dress. But they were too far down for Courtney to see who it was. Courtney ran to the cafeteria, snatched the food, and ran to the gym. She set the food down and ran to Duncan. "Duncan! A girl has been murdered!" Courtney whisper-yelled. Ducan laughed. "I don't think so, princess! Everyone who wrote their name on the list is here!". Courtney looked to see Izzy walk through the door. "Duncan, come with me!" Courtney said.

She pointed out the window that she see the girl fall. "See for yourself!". "I don't see anything..." Duncan replied. Courtney looked and the body was gone! But the shape of the body that fell was still there. "Duncan, I think I might be able to figure out the victim, and the murderer! Come with me!"

Courtney and Duncan were browsing the yearbooks. "There! Class of 2015!" Courtney spotted, pulling two copies out. "I think Izzy has something to do with this! You said that everyone on the list was in the gym, and she wasn't on the list, so she wasn't in the gym! She could have killed!" Courtney explained. Duncan nodded. "I think you may be right...And look who I think the victim is...". Duncan pointed to a picture of himself, Izzy, Courtney, and Bridgette. Courtney was highfiving Duncan and Izzy. Bridgette was watching with a sad look on her face. "Thats it! me, you and Izzy played baseball! That was when I stopped hanging out with Bridgette! She must have been jealous! She must have kept on bothering Izzy, and stalking her! And Izzy must have been getting tired of it! So she killed Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed. Courtney paused for a minute. _But I heard two voices, wait! I know now! I know who killed Bridgette, and why! _

Ducan and Courtney were back in the gym. Courtney stood on the stage. "Hello, everyone!" She greeted. Some waved, and others did nothing. "Anyway, I'd like to tell you about a MURDER that has taken place tonight. The murder of Bridgette Waters!" Courtney explained. The audience gasped. "Bridgette did come to the reunion tonight, but not to the gym. She explored her old high school, before finnaley getting the guts to talk to her frenemies! In 2016, Bridgette along with two other people were in a car accident, that they caused. Bridgette said that she was the one driving, but she wasn't! Bridgette is a very-very-very-VERY safe driver! She would not be able to create a accident! And besides, why would Izzy McGuire**(1)** let Bridgette drive her precious Ford?" Courtney revealed. Izzy started to leave, but two security guards stopped her. "Bridgette suffered two years in prison! Two years for doing nothing! She started getting angry at Izzy. She stalked Izzy and the other person I mentioned! Izzy did not like this! What if Bridgette ratted her out? What then? Back to Bridgette confronting her frenemies! Izzy and the other person knew that Bridgette would rat them out after talking to them. So they killed her!" Courtney explained. Everyone gasped, and Izzy started sweating. The other person involved starting sweating too. "The body of Bridgette is most likely in Izzy's car!" Courtney exclaimed. The security guards handcuffed Izzy. "But, we know there is still one other person who is involved! That someone dated Izzy for quite sometime! Remember who that person is?" Courtney smirked. Beth raised her hand. "If I remember correctly, that was...Duncan!" Beth revealed. Duncan was trying to find a way to escape, but the security guards called for back up. Cops were guarding every door in the gym. "The truth is, Izzy and Duncan never stopped dating! They would never stop loving each other!" Courtney revealed. Trent raised his hand. "How do you know It's Duncan?". "Well, one time I had lunch with Izzy. She wore goji berry perfume. I came back to my office and Duncan smelled like the exact same thing! I dismissed that thought though. But, at the reunion, he said everyone on the list was here. But, he told me that just so he could throw me off. The truth is, he slipped into the shadows, and killed Bridgette on the roof. I also found this green hair on the roof, when I was investigating**(2)**." Courtney explained. She pulled a bag out of her pocket. Inside, was a green hair. She tossed the bag to a cop. "Duncan said that he couldn't go get the food, cause he had to pass out reunion king and queen ballots. But, how many of you actually got one?" Courtney asked. Only Gwen, raised her hand. Gwen was the only person Courtney ACTUALLY saw Duncan give a ballot to. "The truth is, he didn't need to pass out the ballots. He needed to kill Bridgette."

And with that, Duncan and Izzy are sentenced to twenty years in prison, for second degree murder, and false report to a police officer**(3).**

**Hope you liked it! Review, fav, and follow! -OtherSelf**

**1= Parody of Lizzy McGuire**

**2= I know I didn't write down this part! Please forgive me!**

**3= When Izzy and Duncan both say that Bridgette caused the car accident.**


End file.
